


The Proof is in the Kiss

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So that Frankie believes Zach again - that their final 2 was always real & that Zach's feelings for Frankie were always real - Zach kisses Frankie. Bonus points if it's in the HOH room when one of them is HOH. Also if it starts out with a little heated argument & then Zach is just like "fuck it. You don't believe me? Maybe this will prove it." And kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proof is in the Kiss

Everyone was slowly trickling back downstairs from the HOH bedroom, finally leaving just Frankie and Zach in the room. Zach threw his arms around Frankie as the door shut behind Caleb. “I’m so proud of you,” Zach whispered.

“Thanks,” Frankie mumbled, pulling out of the hug. “But can we talking about something?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Zach asked jumping onto the nest bed and sitting there, looking at Frankie with the excitement of a kid on Christmas morning.

“Last week I heard some things. And I just want to know from you what was real and what wasn’t,” Frankie said. “Cody and Derrick said something about you having a final three with them. They also said screwing with me emotionally was part of your game plan.”

“What?” Zach said. He was clearly hurt by these words. “Cody and Derrick and lucky they changed their tune, because fuck no.” He rubbed his own head as he spoke. “Did I agree to a final three with them? Yes. Did I actually plan on sticking with it? No. Our final two is the only thing I ever planned on sticking to. Team Zankie to the end, remember?”

“I sort of thought, you’d say that. But that’s exactly what you’d want me to believe regardless. That’s exactly what someone whose plan was to play with my emotions would say.”

“Frankie, no. I don’t have the first clue as to where they got that from other than them both being douchebags, but I would never do that to you. Our final two is real. The feelings I have for you are real. I don’t know how you could doubt that, Frankie.”

“Because what they said makes a whole lot more sense, to be completely honest. You’re straight, right? You tell me that at least once a day. But then you say shit like ‘if I was gay I’d definitely marry you,’ and you tell me you’re in love with me and five seconds later you’re saying Nicole is hot and you want to have sex with her or something. So it makes sense that when you’re buttering me up, cuddling, whatever it’s all just a game to you. That makes a whole lot more sense.”

Tears started to well up in the corners of Zach’s eyes. “I have never had feelings for another man before. But that doesn’t mean that what I feel for you isn’t real. I am in love with you. And I don’t know if that makes me gay or what, but I don’t even fucking care anymore. I thought it was enough that you knew how I felt. But I guess you didn’t even know.”

“Well it certainly doesn’t make you straight as you keep insisting you are. I just can’t go on being played like this, Zach.”

“But I’m not playing you, Frankie. I didn’t come into this house planning on falling in love. I didn’t come into this house, planning to meet someone I’d care about as much as I care about you. I certainly didn’t come into this house planning on questioning my sexuality on national television. But that’s exactly what happened, and that’s okay. I came in planning to win, but I told you week two that I don’t care about that anymore. And I meant that. I want you to win this, Frankie. You deserve this so much more than I do. And I am going to take you to Germany with me. And I am in love with you. And I do care about you more than I’ve ever cared about anyone before.”

“I just. I don’t believe it. I’m sorry.”

“Fuck it. I didn’t really want this on national television, but maybe this will make you believe me,” Zach huffed with tears rolling down his cheeks. He tackled Frankie to the bed and sat over him, licking his lips before plunging down and melding their mouths together with such a fiery passion, there was never to be any doubt about the feelings he had for the other man ever again.


End file.
